


dinner for two

by binoculars



Category: Seinfeld
Genre: M/M, Multi, elaine appears peripherally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binoculars/pseuds/binoculars
Summary: seinfeld fandom grab your nothing
Relationships: George Costanza/Jerry Seinfeld
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	dinner for two

“How come I’m always the big spoon?”

George twisted his head halfway to shoot half a look at Jerry.

“Because you’re tall? What, do you want me to asphyxiate?”

Jerry tried to do the mulling-it-over routine, but from his position on the couch, he didn’t have the range of motion and ended up straining his neck.

“Not necessarily, but Elaine did it and she’s fine, so I just think it would be nice to switch it up a little, you know?” he said with as much nonchalance as he could muster, making a circular motion with one hand. George scoffed.

“Don’t you try to bring Elaine into this,” he said, jabbing the air, “and anyway, aren’t you in the more masculine position? I’m taking one for the team here.”

“Exactly, which is why I’m saying you should take a break,” Jerry countered, gesturing emphatically. He put a pin in a bit on fighting losing battles.

“No, no, love means sacrifices, and I wouldn’t want to threaten your masculinity,” said George, adamantly. Jerry realized the meaning of serendipity.

“Love, huh?”

“Ok, let’s try to be adults here, Jerome,” George said. Jerry snugged his arm around George’s chest.

“You stole that from Elaine,” he said. George paused as a chess player pauses to contemplate the possible paths of a game.

“So?” he admitted.

Jerry wiped the stupid grin off his face before he could give it too much thought. “So? You’re stealing her material. I can’t be associated with that.”

George clung to the detour like how Jerry was clinging to him. “What would you rather I call you? Jerry-ey?” he asked, throwing the comment over his shoulder so that Jerry could see the derision on his face. The apartment door clicked open neatly and slammed closed with a little less control.

“Hey,” Elaine said. Jerry couldn’t see to read her face, but she sounded like her love for life had been run through a food processor.

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song by St. Vincent and David Byrne. chapter title is a lyric from "Who" by the same artists. it's unlikely i'll ever update this, but here's part of a larger project i was planning at one time.


End file.
